fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annuli Hermagedon
|rōmaji=Anururi Erumagedon |type=Magic Phenomenon |user=Various }} Annuli Hermagedon ( , Anururi Erumagedon; Latin for "Apocalypse Ring", Japanese for "Destructive Circle: Immense Authority of Heaven and Earth") is considered to be one of the most destructive Magic Phenomenon known in existence, the sheer power it exudes acclaimed to equate a natural disaster of epic proportions. It's later revealed to be something man-made — formed from the residual energies exerted from two combatants of equal strength. It's because of this that the event is alternatively referred to as the "Tenpenchii Magic Scale" (天変地異魔法計量器, Tenpenchii Mahō Keiryōki); the greater the ring, the more potent the disaster in-question. Overview In this world, there's always a distinction between the strong and the weak, whether it's in the amount of money one has, innate talent in various areas, a creature's status in their society, the origins and lineage — some stronger and more important than others, or simply the amount of raw power one possesses — when used correctly, can cause all others to simply bend to their whim. Life is always a struggle, where power, status, luck and a myriad of factors help decide whether a person can live an easy life or have to be surrounded by strife and work their way up to get what they desire; it's an ironclad ideology that's existed for time memorable and something that won't change. However, what happens when beings of equal standing clash? Such a scenario always happens, as recorded throughout history, disregarding all other factors the two happen to share. Well..... the result is always the same; the one that's stronger or more intuitive comes out on top, basking in the rewards they desired. In any case, the aftermath of such clashes tend to end in tragedy for all those involved; such is the nature of conflict. Regardless, the clash of equals is rather uncommon in combat, especially amongst mages — particularly, those of a higher-class. The proof of which lies in the Magic Phenomenon called Annuli Hermagedon. The Annuli Hermagedon occurs when two mages of monolithic power clash with one another in battle; it's specifically caused by their vast amounts of magical power being exterted in the atmosphere, which then triggers various natural phenomena — the combination of the two interfering with the world's natural flow and the Ley Lines respectively. Natural users of this phenomena are usually Archmages or those who naturally or artificially an immense reserve of power, thus the phenomenon isn't limited to mages and extend to members of other races and fighting styles. In any case, the Annuli Hermagedon is recognized as one of the most dangerous phenomena to ever occur, having the potential to rend apart the very fabric of Earthland, not unlike Storm Magic; as it's employed by various beings in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, the Magic Council has placed restrictions on individuals they recognize as powerful beings from fighting with those deemed of equal standing, some of whom include some of their own members — though this has proven to be a fruitless endeavor, as the fights still occur for one reason or another. In order to estimate the amount of damage that will be inflicted to the surroundings that the phenomenon will cause, one has to simply estimate the size of the ring produced from the clash. Said ring, often referred to as the "Zeurian Theramina" ( , Zewaraian Terāmina; lit. "Atmospheric Measurements of the Sky God's Divine Fury") — associated with one of the various deities of calamity and natural disasters, comes in stages — using the same system to measure atmospheric disturbances and their possible destructive potential. In the first stage, the environmental and atmospheric changes aren't noticeable aside from a small warp in the skies — a ring steadily forming, a mixture of both natural and various energies constantly emitting from the combatants below. This is considered to be the most harmless, as noted by some esoterologists who've witnessed the phenomenon first-hand and lived to tell the tale. The second stage involves the ring steadily gaining strength and size, forming and clouds alike while picking up wind speed; in addition, shock waves are formed, which in turn triggers small-scale earthquakes that tear apart the landscape to a minor degree. In the third stage, the ring becomes big enough to engulf most of the sky; the natural disasters become more prominent: storms forming, wind speed becoming more rapid to the point where it develops the phenomenon, and the magnitude of the earthquakes are somewhere between six and eight — which in turn, causes other terrestrial disturbances. Usually, fights end around this stage; in a few known exceptions, the exerted energies progress to what's estimated to be the final stage. In said stage, the ring becomes so massive that it potentially covers an entire country; the energy it emits is also lethal, killing everything within the vicinity from the discharge. The ring also functions as a of sorts, gaining its own field of gravitation — capturing and subsequently crushing any and all beings unfortunate enough to be in its radius. In terms of the environmental disturbance, it becomes something akin to an — the level of the cataclysm becoming something that can't be fathomed by the common mind; in any case, the area in which the combatants are fighting, along with all surrounding lands, is annihilated and distorted to such a degree. The very fear of this stage's occurrence is the very reason why the Magic Council place restrictions on fighting between high-level mages; this will cause economic and ecological damage in such a way, bringing a complete downfall to countries. Though something undocumented, there have been some mages and esoterologists that have lived through times where multiple Annuli Hermagedons formed at the same time; this nearly brought about the end of all life in Earthland, as the shockwaves and cataclysms from each clash created a hazardous chain reaction. Many energy pillars had risen into the atmosphere and Earthland was reshaped in such a way, creating new land formations from ones previously destroyed; it was in such reactions that many had died and civilizations were lost. This led to a brief era of peace, powerful beings swearing to never fight with one another for some time. In any case, the Annuli Hermagedon is a symbol of one's power, comparable to the very forces of nature. Capable of bringing about the end of the world, it's one of the reasons why people remain oppressed under those who are more powerful and serves as a stark reminder of the boundaries between the strong and the weak. In the entire Heroic Chronicles series, there have been a few characters that are able to invoke such a tragedy through clashing with those of their equal, the end results always being dreadful for those who are either involved or not, thus staying true to its namesake. Trivia *This is more or less based on the Emperor Ring from the anime/manga series, Toriko. The author chose to create this article to measure the combatants' power levels whenever they battle in the storyline; this essentially separates the strong from the average and the weak. See Also *'Titanomachy' Category:Magic Phenomenon Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Olphion Completed Gallery